1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for attaching bezels to computer enclosures, and more particularly to fastening structures used to effect such attachment.
2. Description of Related Art
A personal computer generally comprises an enclosure and a bezel. The enclosure is used to accommodate a variety of components of the computer. The bezel is generally attached to a front of the enclosure.
A bezel is conventionally attached to an enclosure with screws. Installation of screws with a tool is unduly complicated and laborious, and reduces the efficiency of assembly in mass production facilities. Similarly. removal of the screws is also unduly complicated and laborious.
To resolve the above problems, fastening structures are used to secure a computer bezel to a computer enclosure. An example of one such fastening structure is disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application No. 85202167. The enclosure comprises a bottom panel and a pair of opposite side panels, and thus has a U-shaped front profile. A pair of slot mortises is defined near a front portion of each side panel, and a spring tab extends forwardly and inwardly from the front portion between the mortises. Each of opposite side flanges of the bezel forms a pair of tenons extending toward the enclosure. The tenons of the bezel extend into the enclosure and fit into the mortises of the enclosure, and each spring tab simultaneously abuts against an inner extremity of the corresponding side flange of the bezel. The spring tabs outwardly press the side flanges of the bezel, ensuring that the tenons are adequately engaged within the mortises. The installation of the bezel to the enclosure is convenient and secure.
However, a cover and a pair of side walls are then attached to the enclosure. The mortises and the tenons are covered by the cover and the side walls. To detach the bezel from the enclosure, the cover and the side walls must first be removed. This is most inconvenient and time-consuming.
Thus, an improved fastening structure for convenient attachment and detachment of a computer bezel is desired.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a fastening structure which conveniently installs and detaches a computer bezel.
In order to achieve the object set out above, a bezel fastening structure of the present invention comprises a computer enclosure, a fixing member and a computer bezel. A pair of protrusions is formed at one side of the enclosure. A pair of openings is defined in an opposite side of the enclosure. A receiving hole is defined in the opposite side of the enclosure. The fixing member comprises abase and a lock. A through hole is defined in the base for receiving the lock. A pair of catches extends away from the base. A button portion is formed between the catches and is movably received in the receiving hole of the enclosure. The lock has a backplate for abutting against the button portion after attachment of the bezel. A pair of hooks and a pair of clasps are rearwardly formed at opposite sides of the bezel. The hooks are engaged with the protrusions, and the clasps are engaged in the openings of the enclosure and with the catches of the fixing member. The bezel is thereby attached to the enclosure. To detach the bezel from the enclosure, the backplate is rotated away from the button portion, and the button portion is pressed inwardly to cause the clasps to disengage from the openings and the catches. Then the bezel is outwardly rotated such that the hooks disengage from the protrusions.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.